ADMINISTRATIVE CORE (AC) : ABSTRACT The Administrative Core (AC) of the Center of Excellence in Environmental Toxicology (CEET) is under the effective leadership of two seasoned investigators with endowed chairs: Trevor Penning, PhD (Thelma Brown and Henry Charles Molinoff Professor of Pharmacology) and Rebecca A. Simmons, MD (Hallam Hurt Endowed Professor in Pediatrics). They ensure that the goals of the CEET strategic vision are achieved This vision elevates the environmental health identity of the CEET at the institutional, regional, and national levels and promotes team science within and across the CEET thematic areas. The AC guides the formation of flexible thematic areas, which currently are in: Air Pollution & Lung Health, Environmental Exposures & Cancer, Windows-of-Susceptibility, and Environmental Neuroscience. Investigators committed to these themes are led by leaders of international repute in their respective areas. The AC provides oversight to the use of the Integrative Health Sciences Facility Core (IHSFC), the Translational Biomarker Core (TBC) and the Exposure Biology Informatics Core (EBIC) to ensure they address the needs of the thematic areas and the CEET investigator. The AC encourages communication, interaction, involvement and exchange with the Community Engagement Core (CEC) to bring community concerns to the attention of thematic area investigators and the IHSFC. Evaluation and guidance in decision making processes is overseen by four committees, the Internal Advisory Committee, the Executive Committee, the Directors Council and the External Advisory Board. Reporting and fiscal management are supported by an experienced Center Administrator and Grants Manager. A central component of the AC is to cultivate the careers of Early-Stage Investigators (ESI) to establish them as the next generation of environmental health (EH) scientists. Our philosophy is that environmental health science is unique among the biomedical sciences since it spans diverse interdisciplinary expertise ranging from mechanistic toxicology, epidemiology, exposure science, and translation to patients, communities, and policy makers. In addition, successful EH scientists are increasingly faced with ?Big-Data?, and how to transform such data into knowledge which requires familiarity with bioinformatics tools and the advances being made in computational science, machine learning and AI. Our Environmental Health Scientist Support Program is designed to provide a transformative experience so that our ESI will be equipped with the tools for success as the next generation of EHS scientists. The AC also builds capacity by bringing senior investigators into the CEET who are addressing environmental health problems for the first time in their careers. In this manner the AC is responsive to the NIEHS strategic plan which stresses stewardship of resources and building the professional pipeline.